A Hetalia christmas
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: A mix of many pairings...I'll try and update as much as possible in the Christmas seasons!
1. GerIta

**A/N: Merry Heta-christmas! I hope you have a really good time! I know I will…I think my parents have got me some hetalia stuff so I'm fine XD. Anyway, I'm actually going to put multiple chapters in this. I'm doing lots of one shots of my hetalia pairings, so enjoy! (This is GerIta)**

"Buon Natale!" The small Italian jumped onto Ludwigs chest.

"Gah! What the-FELICIANO!" He growled at him and pushed him onto his side of the double bed and sat up. "uh…Frohe Weihnachten to you too" He sighed, running his hand through his hair and hiding his smile. Feliclano had waited a long time for this, and they finally had a day to spend together.

"Come on Luddy! Lets see if Finland had been!" He squeaked and stood on the bed, pulling on his boyfriend's arm. Ludwig chuckled at his enthusiasim and pulled him into his lap, kissing his forehead before getting up with him in his arms."Youre excited, ja?" He chuckled and set him on the floor, being pulled down the stairs as soon as he did so.

" Sono così eccitata! Andiamo! Faster!" He jumped onto the bannister and slid down it, reaching he bottom within a couple of seconds, before giggling and running towards the living room. Ludwig looked down the staircase at him and chuckled. Since they had gotten together, he was less stern with him. He had to admit, Feliciano got away with a lot more things than he used to, but ludwig knew he was happy now. Just like he was.

"Wooow! So many gifts! And theyre all for us!" Feliciano beamed and grabbed onto Ludwigs arm. Finland had done another good job, yet again. The christmas tree was exploding with the amount of gifts.

He giggled and opened the next package. It was wrapped in an anime style paper, giving away who it was from immediately. Ludwig was suprised Kiku sent one, even though he didnt celebrate christmas."Ve~ WOW! Look what Kiku got me!" He pulled out the little action figure and smiled, shoving it in Ludwig's face with a huge beam of a smile. They were sat in a sea of wrapping paper and many gifts surrounded them. Ludwig opened his present from kiku and blushed, hiding it behind his back immediately. He would add that to his collection later.

"N-Now mine!" He jumped up and ran to get his gift for the German man. Ludwig reached into the drawer nearby to get his, hiding it under his leg before the brunette came back in, wielding a rather large package.

"O-Open mine first!" He smiled and passed it to him, handing him a huge card to accompany it.

"But read the card first" He beamed at him as the flap was lifted of it. The card was plain baby blue with two people holding hands in it. It read "Buon Natale" at the top.

"They only did boy and girl cards so…I picked that one. The girl looks like me and the boy looks like you" He smiled nervously. It was true. The boy had blonde, slicked back hair and the girl had shoulder length, brown hair. Ludwig chuckled as he saw that Feliciano had drawn a curl onto the girls head. Inside was pretty simple too. Though Feli had attempted to write in German, with the little amount of the language he knew. He smiled at the bad grammar and placement of the words. The only part that made sense was…

"Ich libe dich" Feli said and hugged him. "Now you can open the present!" Unlike Feli, Ludwig carefully undid the packaging. Beneath the paper lay…a painting. A painting of the two sat on a hill. The sky was a perfect blue, and the hill overlooked a beautiful Italian bay.

"Feli…this is…amazing. Did you do this?" Feliciano shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Si…It took a while, but si." Ludwig carefully put it beside him and put his arms out for a hug. The Italian jumped into them immediately and sat on his lap, allowing Ludwig's arms to envelope his body, his head pressed to the warmth of his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, Lying there for a second. He loved moments like this, surrounded by the protection of the german body around his.

"Buon natale, mi amore" Ludwing moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed him up to stand.

"I didn't get you a card…sorry." He looked down slightly. "But, I was hoping this present would be ten times better than a card." He managed to smile. One of the rarities of the german. He reached into his back pocket and bought himself up to one knee.

"W-would you…Marry me?" He smiled at him, looking up at Italy. Ludwig didn't want a repeat of valentines day, where his boss had forced him to propose, ending up in an awkward separation between the two countries until they decided to give it another try. The itallian had tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"oh! Mi amore! Si! SI! 1000 si's!" He jumped onto Ludwig and hugged him. Ludwig smiled more, hugging him tight and standing up, spinning him on the spot before setting him down, kissing him on the mouth.

"Ich gute" He smiled. This was the best Christmas day.

Ever


	2. UsUk

**A/N: Merry Heta-christmas! This is the second chapter…and the pairing is UsUk! Im going to try and link all of the chapters and make a story, rather than one shots…but again, enjoy!**

"YO DUDE, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" the American man body slammed onto Arthur, causing him to awaken suddenly with a screech.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WAKE SOMEONE UP WITH A BODY SLAM?" He screamed at Alfred, brows furrowed. He knew it was Christmas day, but he didn't really care. To be honest, that was his lie in day. It was suprising that he'd made it to 11am without being woken by him.

"Dude, you do know, like, everyone else is already awake and stuff?" He tapped the screen of his iPhone, commenting on Yao's status about celebrating Christmas for the first time ever with Ivan and the Nordics. Scrolling down further, he saw Felicianos new status. Well, relationship updates.

_Feliciano has moved from__** in a relationship**__ to __**engaged **__to_** Ludwig Beilschmidt.**

There were about 15 comments congratulating the pair. The first couple to get engaged in the U.N, excluding Eliziveta and Roderich, but they had been married for a long time. Alfred threw the device to Arthur, who picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Wow. It's only been…a couple of months, has it not?" He chuckled nervously. Alfred was currently living with him under 'brotherly terms'. But Arthur had always seen him as mire than that. After he grew up and declared his independence, he saw him…differently. He was no longer a Brother to him, but someone that was completely unlinked to him. And this made him see the American more than he used to. He thought he loved him.

"But, come on bro, lets open those presents!" Picking him up, he ran down the stairs and threw him on the settee (That's what English people call a couch). "Bro! Lets go!" He yelled and ripped open the first gift, from his close friend, kiku. It was a similar item to what Feliciano had gotten, but it was from Alfred's favourite anime, Dragon Ball Z.

"This is, like, totally kick ass! What'd he get you?" Arthur blushed as he opened his.

"Um…How to cook for non-asians" And with that, Alfred burst out laughing before moving on to his second present, from Tony.

"Oh, not that Blasted alien fellow again" He sighed and sat back in the settee. With the world Christmas party at the end, this was going to be a long day.

Alfred finally finished unwrapping everything. "So! What did you get me?" His eyes brightened as Arthur sighed and got up to retrieve it. A small envelope.

"T-That's…it?" He stared down at it.

"Bloody hell! Your'e grown up enough to respect it, okay?" Arthur got up to sit beside him as he opened it.

'Merry Christmas, ol' chap'

And the writing inside made Alfred gasp.

"R-really?"

Arthur nodded before being tackled to the floor, the card floating up into the air. It read:

'It's been a weird year. You moved in a couple of months ago because…I don't actually know why, but it doesn't really matter. Whilst you've been here, I've seen things differently. I'm actually surprised you haven't noticed that I've become a bit of a softie around you. It's because I like you Alfred. More than a brother. More than a friend.'

Alfred smiled at him.

"I-Im glad you said that…I like you too"


End file.
